Chunein Warriors The Beginning
by Admetcetera
Summary: Lola and Shadowhaunt are two lovers in a world of ninjas. Passion, Romance, War, and Evil are all crashing their worlds. Endless possibilities arise, after the ninja comeptition, for challenges, friends, and much, much more! A GREAT READ FOR NARUTO LOVERS
1. The Competition

**Chapter 1**

Lola walked into the stadium, eyes wide open. She was actually here for the Ninja Competition! And how proud she would be if she was the lucky competitor, who would battle the almighty Rieu! "I'm READY" she thought to herself!

Reiu stepped out her headband sparkled in the light as she walked and sat down next to a pitch black Lupe "your late" whispered the Lupe "Shadowhaunt you should know I was never late just on time" she said, not taking her eyes off the crowd.

Lola, feeling mysterious, jumbled in her satin pouch to find her headband. "Aaaahhh!" she said, as she slipped the midnight blue and platinum headband over her one ear. She trotted over to Zeke. "Hello!" she said with lust, "Are you ready to fight?" Secretly, Lola crushed over Zeke, but knew he might say no if she asked him if he was the same. All in all, this left her confused! She already had a family with Shadowhaunt, but his brother also allured her! She was still not married to anyone, but didn't know who to choose!

Zeke nodded and said nothing. His headband was tied around is neck he had taken off his spiked collar and replaced it with his headband. Rieu was laughing to herself as she watched all of it. Shadowhaunt was in the stands his headband was around one paw the reason why he wasn't fighting was he was already a Chunien

Lola waved at Shadowhaunt and her kids. Demeter, the youngest one, waved back at her. "HI MOMMY" She could hear her scream over the noise of the crowds. Maybe she should elope with Shadowhaunt, the one who already loved her, but Zeke was mysterious! For now, all she could do was take care of her litter of ShadowHaunt's. She did love him more, anyways!

Shadowhaunt smiled and informed the kids to settle down some. Desmond was watching carefully his headband was sliding down over his face so he pushed it back up and smiled when he saw his mom and Aunt Rieu and Uncle Zeke in the ring all looking really intense and ready for action "daddy I want to be a ninja just like you when I grow up" he said "well, to stoop up to my level you have to train hard and rank higher" said Shadowhaunt with a smile.

Lola smiled back at Desmond, and waved a "toodles!" to him and Shadow. She batted her eyes at him, but only in the nick of time as the announcer came to announce the beginning of the Competition. As the Jumbo-Tron screen flickered on, Lola looked up at the battle match-ups for the first round! It was Rieu against Akamaru, Kiba against Kakashi (couldn't think of anyone else), and... LOLA AGAINST ZEKE! Would she let him win, or fight like she came here to do!

Zeke looked at the readings and grinned he felt a chill of excitement run down his spine. He looked in the other's direction and saw his squad cheering him on but Gaara was just grinning evilly then he looked at Lola with a look of fierce mentality he walked toward her

Lola Squealed as Gaara walked over to her. "What is it???" She asked with Lust, "Are you competing to win, or for fun?" She asked playfully. Want to go for a walk after the Tournament?

Gaara stopped in his tracks his aquamarine eyes shifted in her direction "for fun and no" he said darkly his ears twitched listening to who he will be against which was Shino from Rieu's squad. Shino stepped out not saying a word his headband glistened in the sunlight and walked to where Kiba (Akamaru was on his head) and Rieu were sitting.

"Well, I'm Sorry that you have to be so dark!" Well, I guess that Ill see you after the tournament!" Lola sadly walked away, tears in her eyes as Gaara watched after her! HOW RUDE! She thought, her heart broken.

Zeke walked up to her " ready to begin' he asked 'you look like you could really pound on someone today" he said smiling.

YES SIR! Lola Said. "I'm as ready as Ill ever be!" Just then the announcement rang out that the first match was starting. First up, it was Kakashi and Kiba! Lola, Zeke, and the others sank back into the dugout to watch the fight. Kakashi walked up to center arena, and so did Kiba. Kiba lowered his Haunches, and sat, waiting for Kakashi to start. As he reached for his face mask, Kiba lunged out at Kakashi. "AND BEGIN!... yeah.. Um.. Too late!" And the fight began!

"Good! You'll need all you have to defeat me!" he said and left "Oh" he said stopping for a moment "don't take what Gaara said earlier to personal after all he's like me" and left to sit with his squad

Kiba Lunged at Kakashi, and threw out a Jutsu attack, Kakashi dodged, and the fight got hot! Eventually, it was Kakashi sensei that won the battle, and was bumped up another rank, and Kiba left sadly. Next up it was Aka and Rieu!

Reiu stepped out "it's alright Kiba" she said to him I'll win this one" and she jumped into the ring and waited for the match to begin. Shadowhaunt looked at the two "ok" he thought "I'm rooting for Rieu in this match"

Akamaru trotted onstage, and sat down identical to Kiba to wait for the starting bell. At the bell, he lunged at Reiu with great strength and fangs, and the fight again began!

Rieu disappeared and reappeared behind Akamaru Attacking with great speed and strength (for a girl)

Aka spun around in time to catch Reiu just in time to bite her in the neck before she could hurt him. He then dodged and ran away!


	2. War and Love

**Chapter 2**

She chased after him and when she got close enough lunged teeth barring at him and bit him in the back of the neck.

AIIII! Aka screamed! "Just a fake, my love!" He yelled over the crowd, and pinned her down to the ground, attacking her chest, and just before the bell! "And Akamaru WINS!" The announcer said.

She shook off the dust in her fur and glared at Aka, but then walked off the ring into the dugout and Zeke jumped in. Shadowhaunt was disappointed but excited about the next fight Desmond watched the matches

Lola Jumped in to the ring as well, and fluttered her eyelashes at Zeke. Seemingly restless, Lola pranced around Zeke, flirting with him in high hopes he would learn to like her. She gazed and winked at Shadow, and snuggled against Zeke until the bell rang. "AND NOW!!!! EZEKIEL AGAINST LOLA!!!" The fight commenced, and Lola sat, waiting... She batted her eyelashes, and pranced around again.

He looked at the prancing Lola and lunged and with good timing too! Lola was hit, and fell to the ground. "OOOOH! Honey Buns! THAT HURT! Come on Sweetie, go easy! Sniffle" Lola started to cry. She sank to her stomach, and sobbed.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy Lola" he said landing "And I thought you liked Shadow" he lunged again. The Truth is I like both of you!" Lola Wailed, and continued to sob. "Why do you have to be so non-romantic?" HUGE SOB OF LIKE DEATHNESS-NESS UWAAH! Lola sobbed until there were no more tears to cry, but continued to sob without tears.

"What's going on" thought Shadow who couldn't believe what he just heard then he looked at the pups trying to be a grown up and holding back tears he looked back at the fight

Lola could hear Shadow, but continued to sob. She was sad, didn't want to fight, but also wanted to keep in the tournament. It was a battle in her head that she couldn't control! Was she going crazy? She decided not to think of that at the moment. Instead she lunged up with the last of her tears glistening in her eyes, and jumped at Zeke, and obviously hit him!

He dodged and attacked her. Lola lunged again at Zeke, and again, and again with agile speed. As Momo watched the fight from the stands, she suddenly heard her father's sobs and turned to him. I know what she's doing dad! Momo said. "Don't forget I have ESP! Mommy is just trying to make Zeke go easy on her! Though, she was only... I guess... kidding! Uuuhh... LOL?" Momo exclaimed. As Lola lunged once more, the time was down to fifteen point ten seconds, and Zeke was depleting!

Zeke lunged at her teeth barring. Shadow looked at his daughter and smiled slightly "she's still free as a bird she isn't married yet" he said he turned to watch the fight "she still has a choice of either me or Zeke"

At the last few seconds of the battle, Lola lunged at the now ecstatic Zeke, and as he fell to the ground, and the buzzer rang, Lola said: JUST KIDDING! HA! She laughed. Zeke fell, and Shadow sighed with a breath of relief. Desmond watched and cheered "ALRIGHT MOM" he said

Lola skipped over to Zeke, and helped him up. "Sorry! But I had to do that!" Lola apologized to Zeke until they were back into the dugout to rest. Just then, the announcer called out: "Would the winners of today's fights please step out so that we may congratulate them?!" Lola, Kakashi, and Akamaru stepped out into the ring and stood in center platform. The cheers erupted from the crowd, but finally the losers were asked out onto the ring, and the winners retreated. "Let us also congratulate the winners of the...umm... losing side!??! You did a GREAT job today! Now all of you may leave and take a rest before tomorrow's match! GOOD LUCK LOLA, AKAMARU, AND KAKASHI!" The announcer paused..."And don't forget, after the random match- up, one of the losers of the last competition will be chosen to fight the odd ball of the three! WHO WILL IT BE?" "Hey Zeke, Hey Shadow!" Lola called up into the stands and dugout" Want to go out for some dinner? We can send the kids home! Reiu, you too!" Lola called

Shadow smiled. "Ok!" he hollered. Zeke nodded and Reiu grinned. As Lola, Zeke, Reiu, and Shadow trotted down the streets of the town, they stopped at a brightly lit restaurant to have some Sushi. As they trotted in and sat down, Lola turned to Zeke and said "I'm sorry that you lost, but maybe you are the one who will be chosen as the oddball fighter!"

"Maybe" he said not taking his eyes off the bush. He had smelled something and was being alert. Lola put her paw on Zeke's and looked him sincerely in the eyes. "I just know in my heart that you will be chosen" She said strong with encouragement. Lola wiggled a bit in her seat which was between Zeke and Shadow. She turned to Shadow, and looked him in the eye as well. "Would you like to take a short walk?" Lola cooed.

"Sure" he said, jumped out his seat, and waited. Lola grabbed Shadow's paw and trotted away with him. When out of earshot of the other Ninjas, Lola whispered to Shadow. "I only did the whole flirt thing to see if I could weaken him! I love YOU most of all!" She cooed.

He smiled "I love you too" he said quietly and licked her on the nose. MEANWHILE: Raphael was running from something the Lupe pup looked back and kept running he ran into the Lupe couple and was knocked down. He shrieked and looked at Lola with pleading eyes

Lola stepped protectively in front of the terrified Lupe. She pricked her ears, more alert. In her mind, though, she thought- "Why did he have to interrupt our romantic moment?" Lola posed the question to Shadow "Are you going to help this poor little guy?" She asked, "We'll continue this moment later!"

"Uhhh...where are your parents squirt?" asked Shadow glancing at Lola for her motherly magic to kick in. the little Lupe got up and ran behind Lola and peeked out "um...I don't know" he whimpered.

Lola turned around to the little Raphael and stroked his head gently and lovingly. "It'll all be OK, soon, honey!" She cooed "We'll be your new parents!" She said in hopes to comfort him. "You will have lots of brothers and sisters to play with!" She knelt down to him, and licked his cheek. "You are brave to have the courage to run from whatever is chasing you! I am SO proud!" She laid on her stomach, and let Shadow and Raph cuddle up. After a few minutes, she heard the footsteps of Zeke and Rieu coming to check on them.

Raph perked up his ears "w-who's that" he asked "I know my parents are out there somewhere" and looked back. "That's your uncle Zeke and Aunt Reiu coming to find us!" Lola cooed. "Then we can all go back in for some nice, yummy, sushi! OK?"

"Ok" he said, and followed his new mother and father.


	3. Azula

**Chapter 3**

When back inside the Sushi hut, Lola ordered some Kimichi and Egg rolls for Shadow and her to share. "You can order ANYTHING you like from the menu, dearie!" Lola encouraged. "Maybe he should share with us. Portions here are a decent size for sharing" said Shadow to Lola. Raph was looking around like any young child in a new place would.

"That sounds good" Lola agreed, "but I don't think Raph would like the Kimichi! It's too spicy for him!" She protested. "Oh c'mon he'll be fine" he said "Won'cha sport" he said nudging his new son .Raphael nodded in agreement "I like spicy...my dad used to bring home spicy foods when he came home from a long trip from sea...that's all I remember of him" he said remembering the times.

Lola agreed to Shadow, but only in the nick of time to have her face rammed into a plate of sushi at record speed! As she picked her bloody nose up, she held it tight with a towel, and held her breath. Upon drying out, she turned to see an Apologetic Trio of Cats!

Raph cocked his head and Shadow just ignored them and continued eating. "Hello!" The female cat said, "I am Admetcetera, and these are my mates Notelrond and Notelros! You can call us Addie, Rond, and Ros! Sorry about the nose, there, dearie! I just tripped my fault!"

Raph hid behind his mother and all that came from Shadow was a low growl from deep in his throat. Addie silently kicked Shadow, and pulled Raph from behind her. "It's not polite to offend our NEW FREINDS" She hissed to Shadow and Raphael, "Oh, It's QUITE alright! It was my bad! This is Raphael" she said, putting a paw on the shoulder of the bashful puppy, "And these are Shadowhaunt-my fiancée, Zeke, and Rieu! We are ALL pleased to meet you!" She hinted to the group. "And we yourselves!" Notelros replied.

Then a black and gray cat walked in, and sat in the seat behind them. He looked blind in one eye, and said not a word. Shadow finished and looked up. "Sorry for my rudeness" he muttered, and looked out the window. Lola slid off her seat to make room for a rather chubby Addie. "Do you have kits on the way?" She nonchalantly inquired. "Why, yes!" Addie cried with joy, "I do! Finally a family for us to cherish!

"Uhhh would you like to take a walk my love" said Shadow hurriedly "we can't leave the pups at home to long right" He put a smile on, and Raph was listening. "I don't like cats" he admitted "I just have a... Thing about them" he gulped.

Lola tenderly licked him on the nose, and together, the two lovingly walked off home, with their tails entwined. Once home, Lola walked in the door to find a field of war in their living room! "STOP WHERE YOU ARE! Lola cried to her pups.

"It's alright I got this one" said Shadow to Lola" you just go in the other room and talk with Lola" "ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN" he hollered and they immediately settled and Desmond spoke up "sorry dad I was trying to break Demeter and Momo up" Raph came out from the cover of Lola and smiled as the pups gathered around. "a new Brother" said Desmond" ounds fun" he smiled and tackled Raph who fought back. After wrestling they settled.

"Shall we go to bed, now, kids?" Lola said, "I'll tuck you in!" When she came back from the Pup's room, Lola lied down next to Shadow, and licked his nose tenderly. He smiled Meanwhile: at the Sushi bar Rieu was going "you coming" she asked her brother "nah, I'm waiting for someone" he replied looking out the window.

Just as Rieu left, a wolf by the name of Azula walked in. She had fur as black as midnight, and gentle pink eyes. Several earrings decorated her large ears. Zeke smiled "hello love" he said and scooted over in the seat

Azula nuzzled up to Zeke, and cuddled tenderly. "Hello yourself, dear Ezekiel!" zula said, She thought that "Ezekiel" was more romantic. "Please don't call me by my real name sweets" he said lovingly "you know how old fashioned it is" and he blushed.

"Ezekiel, Ezekiel, Ezekiel!" She said in a mock-tone. She jumped up and slapped Zeke on the back. "TAGGG,You're it!!!!!"She screamed, and ran out of the sushi-bar. He laughed and bounded after her. Azula tripped and fell, giving the perfect opertunity for him to tag her. "Oww!" She screamed.

"you alright love"he said helping her up when she was on her feet "TAG"he said and bounded away. Azula bounded after them, and a Peeping Addie joined in the fun. She slapped Azula on the hind and bellowed, "TTTAAAGGG!!!!!"

Zeke kept running. Addie ran after him, and soon succeeded in tagging his shoulder. Zeke collapsed, panting. Azula ran to him, and felt his chest. "Are you alright?" She said with concern.

"yeah I don't wanna play anymore" he said catching his breath. Addie came over and sat down. "I'm tired, too!" She whined. Together, the trio headed for Lola and Shadow's house. Upon entering, they saw the mayhem before them. Addie ran to the pups and calmed them down. Zeke and Azula both carried the kids to bed, and then rejoined the family. They all sat down, and Lola ran to fetch some tea. Azula followed suite, and introduced herself. "I'm Azula, Zeke, erm, _Ezekiel's,_ boyfriend! Pleased to meet you!" Said Azula welcomingly.

"so Zeke what brings you to the hood" Shadow asked his brother. Addie and Lola chattered away like monkeys, talking about the latest gossip. "just a little visit" replied Zeke.

Azula nuzzled up to Zeke, and pecked his cheek. "Shall we go home? I'm tired!" She complained. "sure hon" and they said good night and went home.

Azula yawned all the way back to their den, and basically knocked herself out on the couch before she could even get to the bed! She dreamt of Zeke and her, laughing and running all around town playing a big game of tag.

Zeke nuzzled her and went outside to gaze at the moon. He smiled slightly when he saw it because he pictured his whole family together again. Azula was having a great dream. She dreamt of Zeke and her, enjoying a sunny day. Together, the two walked home to not a den, but a rather large, luxurious home. When morning broke, time sped up for quite a long time, and when it slowed, Azula and Zeke were sitting on their porch, watching little pups pouncing into the ocean by the house.

Zeke stared into the stars. Azula awoke and ran to him. She informed him on all the details of her dream. he cocked his head. "are you ok" he asked and licked her gently then walked into the house with her.

he cocked his head. "are you ok" he asked and licked her gently then walked into the house with her.

Azula hauled herself up from the couch she was sitting on after they came in, and began to run toward the ocean, which was about a city-block away. She scouted out the area, and found a very large, grassy area that was far enough away from the ocean that they could visit the beach, and when the tide came in, it would not flood the house. When the tide would swell, she decided, it could fill a bottom room of the house, and act as a nighttime pool for the family-to-be.

He sat down on the beach as the gentle breeze rippled through his fur he gazed at the sunset then he looked at his friend "this could be it" he thought "the perfect moment" and walked up to her. "Uhh...well as you could se we've been dating for some time now and I was thinking maybe we could uhh...step...things...up a little" he grinned

Azula fluttered her eyes. "Yes?..." she asked under the moonlight. "Azula...would you marry me" he asked quietly but grinned his award winning grin. Azula blushed. "Why, YES!" She sighed, and fell onto the ground in a dead faint. Of course, knowing Azula, that was her "I'm to happy to scream, so I scream in my head and I black out, then I fall to catch your attention!" faint.

Zeke helped her to the house and laid down on the couch with a zillion things rushing through his head "how am I gonna break the news to the others" he thought but still he was happier then ever before (which is rare for him)

Azula fluttered open her eyes, and gazed around. "W-Where am I now?" She said, and smiled, knowing something good happened before she fainted.


	4. Demons Arise

**Chapter 4**

Zeke stirred and woke up from dozing "home" he yawned and licked her nose gingerly. "Oh!" cried Azula, and she dozed off next to Zeke. Meanwhile, Addie had trotted off towards her cat flat, and entered the hole in the wall. "Rond? Ros?" She called into what was now a dark living room. "I'm in here, Addie!" cried a voice. Addie flicked on a light, and walked off towards the den. There, sitting on the couch, was A small, black cat. Startled, Addie jumped up, and her claws clung to the ceiling. "EEK! What're you doing in here?" she cried.

"just a friendly visit" said the cat, Amidias, purring in spite of himself. "Why don't I feel so right about you being here?" said Addie, startled, as she fell gracefully to the ground. She brushed her tail over her body, and stared at the stranger in her home. "What is your purpose! WHERE ARE ROND, ROS…?" She said, her alarm growing.

He looked around innocently "out" he said "besides I don't think they like me!" Well, if you don't hel p me find them, I'm not gonna like you!" cried Addie. "fine" he said and gracfully jumped off the couch. Addie glanced around, then said, "Lead, cat, lead!" and took off behind Amidias.

He took her to an alley where more cats were and slinked behind a dumpster. The others poked their heads out of trash cans,stopped a fight they were going to have, or quit eating and stared at Addie. moments later Amidas came out from behind the dumpster with Rond and Ros "There princess Addie" he said and his friends yowled with laughter.

Addie scowled, and hissed at the chortling bystanders, and stepped up to size with Amidias. She drew her paw out, and held up three toes. "You see these?" she said with anger, "These are my fuses!" as she shook her paw, wiggling her toes. "You've but BLOWN all of them to bits!" Addie lowered each toe in order, "And guess how many are left?" she asked with mockery.

"NONE! NOT A FREAKING FUSE IS LEFT!" she screamed to his face. Addie held out an open palm now, but instead of pantomiming, she rightfully blessed out the old cat, right across his cheeks. Addie threw her tail in the air, and kicked dirt up with her hind paws. The bystanding friends of Amidias were now howling with laughter at the pathetic black cat, who now lie, holding his face, in the dirt. Notelros shook his head in disguist, before walking off to find Addie. Notelros glared in a semi-sympathetic way at Amidias, and said, "Hell hath no fury like a She-Cat Scorned!" and walked off behind his brother.

Amidias picked himself up and looked at all his friends then shot a nasty glare at Notelros and hissed "fuses" he mumbled under his breath and jumped up onto a windowsill to lie down. Addie started to run, then stopped, suddenly. There, in the bushes, were two, blank eyes. Notelrond and Notelros had no idea that there was a threat ahead, and ran smack into Admetcetera. Startled by the noise, the eyes turned with the body, and ran off into the woods.

The trio chased after the fiend. After a good while of running, they came up on a clearing in the forest. Standing there, panting, was Lola. She turned to greet the visitors as though nothing had happened, but then lunged out at them, bearing large, white fangs that she hadn't had before. Her eyes were blank as a sheet of paper, and her wings looked as if they had been wrapped in linen strips of cloth. She lunged again, blindly, but the trio had run off for some distance, now.

A flash of black streaked past them. leaves were kicked up from behind it and Shadow stopped in front of them with the same expression as Lola's. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, then disappeared as the moon moved behind a cloud fog shrouded them and off in a distance a howl was heard and the cloud moved away from the moon which brought back the gleam in Shadow came. The moon was full. this brought one conclusion...Zeke had gone demon.

Lola, however, returned to Shadow when the moon shone, but her eyes only glinted when the clouds covered the moon. This, of course, could also mean only one thing: Lola had Been Possessed!

Shadow lunged for Addie but missed he got up and looked at Lola and snarled as Zeke (as a Demon) walked out of the shadows Shadow lowered his head as he walked past he turned to Lola and snarled then al three of them shot after the three fleeing cats.

Lola snarled as well, and ran after Shadowhaunt. She moved in front of Shadow, and took down Notelros by the rump. They turned a summersault, locked with claws and teeth, and Lola ended up on top. Notelros howled in pain as he looked down at his now bleeding chest. By now, the group was far away from the pack of possessed Lupes. Addie had no idea where Ross was, by now, and was keeping her mind on the kits inside of her. She yelped with fright at the sight of lights ahead of them, which meant they were either crossing the carriageway, or they had entered the village. She stopped…

Shadow and Zeke caught up Zeke growled deep in his throat as he scanned the area for the rest of them "go up ahead and look for the ressssssssst" he said in a demon tongue that Ros couldn't understand "Yessssssssss" hissed Shadowhaunt and looked at Lola and both of them ran ahead. Addie was wrong, there was a couple of Lupes because Eli stepped out cautiously behind Addie and startled her, and he pulled her behind the bush he was behind. Rieu pulled Rond out from the clearing into the bush.

Notelros screamed in fright at the strange, snake-like tongues that were whipping around him. He held his ears and yelped, as it would not block out the odd language. Within minutes, he was on his feet, fleeing from Zeke, but he could not run with the gash in his chest. "VICKIIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed into the night. Ros pictured a white cat in his mind. She flaunted around him as he ran, but then tore out behind him. Suddenly, the she-cat pounced, and he was thrown into the light. There, in the moonlight, was a demon Zeke, taking him down bit by bit. Ros stood up, and skinned out for the bushes. He turned to see if the coast was clear. No-one around, Notelros crept back out into the clearing. He heard a sudden crack from the distance, but saw a squirrel running by.

Ros sighed with relief, but too soon! He heard another crack, and spun around, but only to be plunged into darkness. Far off in the woods, Addie and the Gang hear the screaming of a dying cat. "VICKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" it yelped. For several minutes, the only thing heard was the patter of feet. They heard the leaves rustle, and all was quiet. "Vicki, Ros's husband!" gasped Rond. Through the silence, the suffering Ros heard a cry. "NNOOTTELLRROOSS!" echoed in the hollow. Then, all was dark.

"you take them to the the den I'll try to settle Zeke down" whispered Eli but Rieu whispered back "No Eli he doesn't know you all that well I should go I mean I did grow up with him" she whispered desperatley "ok" he said reluctantly and they nuzzled each other and split up. "What's going on" panicked Addie as Eli led them out of the wood "alright I'll tell you...When Zeke was a pup his mother was killed by his own father. In hiding he met a little guardian named Tornait he was happy with the little spirit. One night Tornait was kidnapped by an old witch...Shadow had told him what happened and Zeke went to rescue him.

He found the castle and attempted to save his friend but he was captured and the which told him in order for both of their freedoms Zeke had to have a Demon sealed within him. Zeke agreed and had the demon sealed inside and then Tornait's time on earth ticked away and he was forced to go back to the spirit world . from that day forward on nights of full moons the Demon rouses from it's slumber for the night and kills whatever is in it's path only Rieu knows how to get Zeke back into his normal state" exclaimed Eli as they ran up to the den and was safley inside

Rieu raced to Ros's aid she gently eased him onto her back and faced the darkness surrounding the demon and then she realized she couldn't do this alone and got the demon to follow her toward the beach dens.

Addie gasped from all the information flooding to her head. She panted, and dove into one of the dens. Inside, Azula was sobbing. "ZEKE, DARLING!!!!!!" she called with sorrow. Obviously, Azula had been left alone when Zeke tore out for the group of cats.

Ros was heaving great breaths of pain as he jolted on Rieu's back. "OWWW! Could you stop that?" he yelled in pain. Seemingly, Rieu had given him some sort of healing water, and he felt almost completely better! His body was simply sore from all the running, now!

Then Rond came in and lastly Eli. All was silent except for the panting of Eli "We should be safe in here" he said as he laid down on the floor "don't worry to much Addie he's in good paws" and little pups crept downstairs "daddy what's going on" he asked in a tiny voice as the others huddled together and then ran to Eli "where's mommy" another on said "it's alright Typhoon mommy's going to be fine" said Eli reassuringly

Rieu went inside the den Azula was in. "Azula it's ok Zeke's well...I need your help He's gone demon you know like in the story I've told you when he introduced me to you" she panted "he's in the forest of doom, along with Shadow and Lola. Right now I have to let the cat rest'

"Oh My! What do you want me to do?" said Azula.


	5. A New Journey Ahead

**CHAPTER 5**

"last time he was like this I had a crystal and I gave it to you. well the crystal gets the demon to go back to sleep. You have to get close enough to his chest and stick it next to his heart and the demon will go to sleep again but it will be harder than it sounds as for the other two we'll have to cage them and take them to Zeluku the witch Lupess in the mountains" she said "can Ros stay here until I get back he needs rest"

One of the pups bumped into Addie "Hi" she squeaked.

"OK, you mean my pendant? Sure! Zeke'd know me, especially because I'm part demon myself, but the good kind. Trust me, I keep my demon straight as an arrow. If it got out of hand, we'd all be gone in a millisecond, trust me!" said Azula. She flared her already spiky hair, curled up her lupess tail, and sucked in her stomach as to look starved. She sauntered out the door, and growled like a demon. Immediately, Zeke purred, and approached her. She held up the crystal to his chest. "Would you like this on your collar, my demon sweet?" she said.

"Oh, hello, there, cutie! And what's your name" said a motherly Addie.

Zeke trembled as he looked down to see what she had. He howled and fell asleep and while he was sleeping his Demon claws shrunk down to normal size, his fur changed from black to light gray, his fangs shrunk down in size "no my dear" he whispered in Demon language and went back to normal Zeke he woke up to Azula's sweet innocence and sat up. Reiu watched "amazing" and walked to the den Eli was in with Notelros on her back still

"Izomaku" she said "what's yours"

Azula sighed with relief at the awakening Ezekiel. She chuckled, and said "Well, at least we know you don't have a thing for fine jewelery!" in front of the group. "Do you enjoy a fifteen pound cat on your back, Eli?" said a sarcastic, now recouperated Notelros as he jumped gracefully off her back.

"I'm your Auntie Addie, little Izomaku!" said Addie in a welcoming tone, "Would you like to play a game of hide and seek?"

"My headband 's alright for now love. Where is it" he said and stood up he looked behind him and back at Azula "did I do all that?" he asked looking back at the damage he has done (which I don't think was that much).

"your'e not that heavy Ros" Rieu said as she embraced Eli and all of her pups. "yeah let's play" said Izomaku and hid behind Rieu.

Azula smiled. "Yes, you and the possessed couple over there!" she said, pointing to Shadow and Lola, who were creeping off, but if not to be caught by Rond and the bewildered Zeke. They dragged them back into the den, and locked themselves in. "We must take turns staying awake, to see if Shadow and Lola return to normal, yes?" asked Notelrond. His brother laughed, and said "Well, well! SOMEONE must like Rosee Wosie!" he teased.

Addie crept playfully around the room, pretending to look for Izomaku. She turned, and slowly snuck up behind Izo. "I found you! I'll hide!" she said as she patted Izomaku on the back.

"No need We'll take them to Zeluku" said Eli and he and Zeke took out the door with the caged Shadow and Lola. 

Izomaku started counting.

"OK, well, let's go!" said Addie, and the group left. "Izo, dearie, we have to go!" she said.

"ok" she said and she scrambled toward the group as they hiked out of Kohangure and out toward the mountains. Then a bush rustled and out jumped Desmond. he was dirty and scruffy he had a scared look on his face as he looked up at his possessed parents his siblings (and Raph) followed "what happened?" he asked weakly as he stared with fearful eyes at the group. He and his brothers and sisters (and Raph) all had the same expression the same as Raph when he was found outside the sushi bar.

"Well, our- er, YOUR parents have been possessed by something! We have to take them to Zeluku, the Witch Lupess to see what we need to do." said Admetcetera to Raphael. "Wait a minute" said Raph speaking up " I've heard that name before" (((FLASHBACK TIME XD)))))))))) his mind went back to the moment as he told them about it "I was just a pup when I heard "OK Zeluku what are we going to name this beautiful puppy of ours" It must have been my father. While I was only a month he said he had to go off to sea I never saw him again so I went to find him and ran into those two" he stammered as so much was flying through his head and then he burst into tears. Desmond went to confort his brother " I think he knows where she lives" he said and turned to Raph "do you think you could retrace your pawprints from the sushi bar and take us to her "yeah" sniffed Raph.

Addie smiled, and looked at Lola. "You alright in there?" she said, cruelly jabbing her with a stick. Lola winced, then lunged at the stick, biting it in two. Notelros slapped Addie's shoulder. "NO! Don't be cruel! Lola is still Lola, just... well... whatever she is now!" he said, "Don't hurt her! She WILL still remember SOME stuff!"

Shadow growled as he moved closer to Lola's side. Raph ran up ahead and started leading. "he's right" said Zeke as he watched his brother. Lola snarled, and snapped at the approaching Shadowhaunt. "Get away! Who ARE YOU?" she hissed in demon.

Shadow jumped back on nimble feet "Don't know" he growled. "I could be mistaking" said Zeke. "we should stay here for tonight" said Raph " it's getting dark out I can't see well" and he sat down the two put the cage down next to the pack and Desmond walked up to them "Mom, Dad I have something to tell you so listen up" he said quietly "I don't think you'd understand what I'm saying but I care about you and want you guys back to normal and the others are trying to help you too a wise ninja told me ninjas are not supposed to show any emotion so I'll try my best to follow that rule but we're s'posed to be a..." he trailed off as his blue eyes welled with tears but then whispered "family" and the tears went away.

Demon Lola settled in her cage. For a moment, her eyes flashed normal. They flickered again, and she smiled, and licked Raph's nose through the bars. Her eyes flashed on normal for a moment, and she said, normally, "I Love… you … Rapha…" she stopped. Lola's eyes flickered back to blank, and she snarled, biting at Raphael's nose through the bars. She but only nipped a whisker or two, but startled him nonetheless.

He still sat there and eventually lie down still staring at his mother and father pacing around like two dangerous wolves ready to attack once they were let out He looked up at the sky and let out a pleading howl of help.

Addie could not help but cry at the site of the torn family! She wheezed tears big as Gnorbu Terds, and blubbered like a baby. She yearned to do something more to help them, but she was a Cat, and no more!

He ended his song and laid his head down. He looked up at his parents and dozed off. The next morning everyone woke up by Raph pouncing on them and were on the trail. By noon they came to heavy Iron gates "this is it" said Raph and squeezed through a hole he had dug under the gate to get out and ran up to the door "MOMMY" he cried. A light blue lupess appeared at the door to see what was going on, she told a navy blue lupe who was here ran out to greet Raph and they both hugged their long lost pup and was babbling about how they missed him and Raph told them about how he came back. The lupess looked up at them "oh dear" she said and trotted up to the gate to let them in "welcome I am Zeluku, the witch of the mountains you bring a problem yes" she said in an accent that her son inherited.

Notelros, unable to contain himself, started to cackle at the accent, but was soon clutching his mouth at a glare from Zeluku. "Yes, our dear friends here," said Addie, pointing to the two Lupes in the cage, ", are possessed by something!" Momo and the rest of the pups started to cry, and ran behind Addie. Azula was holding Zeke's hand, wishing for the best under her breath.

"Hmmm" she said examining them "I might have the thing to cure them oh, come in come in" she and the lupe totted in side and Raph followed. When they got in they saw a small table and a cauldron bubbling in the corner, the whole house smelled like fresh cut herbs. There was a black Meowclops sleeping in the chair. There was a hall leading to the living room and in the hall was a flight of steps leading to another hall upstairs and it spout off into four other rooms. She walked swiftly into a storage room and soon came out with a disappointed look on her face "I'm sorry but I'm out of the potion, but I can make more if you find me the ingredients she said as she brewed up a list with a flick of her paw "here this is the list of them and where you can find them" she said and gave them it.

"What a strange list!" said Azula, peering over the top of the paper. The list read-

From the town of Bogshot- One Cluster of Green Bogberries

One Cluster of Black Bogberries

One Cluster of White Bogberries

From Brightvale- Essence of Mortog

From The Kohai Village just over the mountain- Two Tigerfruits

Lightwater River water.

"Keluku, my mate, sails the seas of Neopia and gets me this stuff he'll help you because he has a lot of friends from different places of the world" she said "the pups could stay here and I'll watch them and you and Keluku go find them" The navy blue lupe stepped up "My name is Keluku..." His fur was messy like a sailors would be and he had a pirate medallion hanging around his neck "...and I will help you guys find the ingredients first we'll get the river water" and they all ran out the door.

"OK, we'll leave the pups here. Just PROMISE me nothing will happen to them! They are Lola's LIFE! I assume the prisoners will stay as well." said Addie, before darting after the others.

"yes It'll be alright" she smiled and turned to Raph "Raph why don't you guys play outside I'll get lunch"

"careful, "It's slippery" warned Keluku as he led the band down to the riverbed and looked into the clear water just then a jetsam dorsal fin cut the surface of the water.

Addie and the twins, who were inexperienced to water, screamed. They arched their backs, and hissed and spat at the water. Azula attempted to pet the cats to calm them down, but when she even laid her hand on Rond's head, he jumped with yowl, and clung to the branch of an overhanging tree.

"Alright mom" he said and led them outside

"I'll get the water" said Keluku and bravely faced a blue Jetsam "Hello Jaws" he said " just gettin water and dipped the pouch in.

"J---J-J-J-JaWs?" yelped Azula, now scared as well. The only sane ones seemed to be the rest of the Lupes. "ZEKE!" she ran behind him like a scared mouse.

The Jetsam didn't seem to do much, and they got the water. Azula and the cats were all shivering on the way back to the house.


End file.
